1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to processing of mail and an integrated system for mail processing.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Present mailing applications that afford the customer generating mailpieces the ability to track the progress of the mailpieces through the postal mailing infrastructure and eventually to the recipient involve special material handling by the mailpiece generator. This typically involves the use of different codes printed on the envelope that can be scanned and read at various stages of the mail delivery process.